A Mid Twilight's Sky
by AkumaXAi
Summary: 'Hey...Can we go home now? I'm kinda tired.' ' Does this mean I get to share a bed with you' Roxas asked with a smirk. Sora responded with his own smirk and lightly punched Roxas on the arm. 'Never in your dreams.' YAOI! RokuSor VampireFic
1. Prolouge

**Summary:** '' It's...It's not…your fault.'' And the boy jerked his head back and had panic written all over his face.

**Pairings:** Main: Rokusor, more to come

**A/N: **So before you guys start wondering where I went…SURPRISE! Am right here! Um, I wanted to have a serious fanfic that I can fully devote myself to and the only one that seemed serious enough was **Curiosity killed the cat. **So I wrote a quick prologue in school today and I must admit it sounds pretty different then the first time I wrote it. It will be more serious and new chapters and am actually going to THINK this through for once…So please enjoy this chapter and the story cause trust me….this will not be an easy ride like the first one…

**Disclaimer:** MAZX Productions still does not own!

**Warnings:** Mild violence

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Chapter 0:** Aftermath

The wind stilled, the clouds stopped, and the moonlight shone directly on the pair on the execution grounds. He could hear the constant yelling, the screams echoing in his ears as he attempts to recall what happened. He looks down upon his body and freezes.

Right there. Right where his heart was supposed to be was a huge hole gushing blood endlessly. His mind finally seemed to caught up with his body and he could the agony and pain from the wound. He wanted to scream but his vocal cords just wouldn't allow it. He sat there gasping for air and tears blurring his vision. The pain was so immense that he didn't feel the liquid dripping onto his face. He looked up to see a boy about 16 years old with blond hair and blue eyes yelling crying shaking him but he couldn't hear nor could he feel. He felt as though he knew him but he couldn't recall. His memories were leaving his body every second and they were becoming distant thoughts and soon to be just bits of ash. He saw the boy trying to talk to him but all he could do was read his lips. He was repeating the same thing over and over again…

'' Am sorry. Am so sorry -. Am sorry -.'' He could hear him say sorry but not the name. He knew his time had come and he wanted to put this poor boy at ease before he passed on. He reached his hand out to gently open his eyes and he gave a small smile to him. '' It's…..It's not… your fault.'' And the boy jerked his head back and had panic written all over his face. The boy yelled shaking him but the boy couldn't feel, eventually lost sight and last thing he heard was the boys voice…

'' Sora…Please don't go…''

'' SORA!'' l


	2. A Mid Twilight's Sky

**A/N: **Okay I know I've been gone but now am back with a whole new chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy it, and also it may get a little confusing so please bear with me cause it will all come together soon enough.

''...''- Present life

_''...''- Past life_

_**-How do we know if were actually 'Alive'-**_

_'' Onii-san! Look it's snowing!'' The little six year old ran out of the small, yet comfy, household decked out in his winter attire ready to play in the snow. His older brother came walking towards the threshold staring at his little brother through his long brown bangs. '' Honestly Sora you couldn't wait for it to build up? I mean you won't be able to make a snowball with this much snow.'' Sora stuck his tongue out to his older brother and started trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue by running around in circles. His brother sighed and returned back to the kitchen to collect the hot chocolate for him and his younger sibling._

_Sora, who got dizzy from trying to catch the snowflakes, laid on the wet grass and stared up at the sky. It was December 23, a day before the tykes birthday and he always spent it like this. With his brother playing in the snow. He didn't know his parents and his brother was nice enough to tell him the truth about what happened to them. He said that his mother died giving birth to him and his father was murdered. Sora not really comprehending those words at such a young age understood clearly though that his parents were gone and never coming back._

_Sora smiled to himself, despite the sad memory. '' That's alright though...because I have onii-san with me and that's all I need.'' Sora started to get up out of the bitter cold air to reside in his warm house until a figure caught his eye. He turned quickly to see someone in a black cloak staring at him, or at least facing him since he was wearing a hood that blocked out his whole face. Sora knew not to trust strangers but he felt this instant pull towards the mysterious new comer._

_'' H-hey wait!'' Sora quickly got as he saw the person start to fade away. He ran to where he was standing and looked around. '' That's so weird...where did he- huh?'' He looked down at the ground and saw a patch of untouched pure snow. Sora kept blinking at it as if trying to find some sort of clue then he saw the beginning of letters start to show. When the mysterious force was done writing in the snow, Sora read the sentence aloud..._

_**-Do you know of the Twilight-**_

_'' Onii-san! Onii-san come here quick!'' Sora quickly jetted back to the house screaming all the way to show his brother the unnatural occurrence. His brother appeared back on the threshold and quickly braced himself as Sora flung himself over and grabbed him by his jacket. '' S-Sora stop! You're going to make me drop the hot chocolate!'' Sora didn't pay any heed to Leon's refusal and continued to drag him to the snow patch. The sentence kept repeating itself in his head. __**'Do you know of the Twilight? Do you know of the Twilight?' **__Sora quickly shook his head of his thoughts once he and his brother reached the destination. '' Look! Onii-san do you see it? What does it mean?'' His brother looked down at the snow patch and sighed. '' Sora what exactly are you showing me? If this is still about the snowball issue this still isn't enough snow for it.'' Sora quickly looked down to see the snow patch perfectly fine, as though not even a single leaf had touched its surface._

_'' No! Onii-san that's not it! There was this weird person and they came over so I ran to them but they went POOF! And they were gone and when I came over this snow patch was writing words by itself and, and, and-!'' His brother cut him off by holding both mugs in one hand and leading Sora away from the sidewalk with his other. '' Ah...Sora you have such a vivid imagination you know that?'' Sora cheeks gone red and he started to pout until quickly remembering the sentence in the snow. '' __**D-do you know of the Twilight?**__'' Sora ran into his brother not noticing that he had stopped walking. '' O-Onii-san...?'' Sora watched him flinch when his name was called but he quickly started walking back to the house practically dragging Sora with him._

_When they reached the house his brother quickly shut and locked the door and closed the shades. While his brother was doing all this all Sora could do was stare. He wanted- no he NEEDED to ask his brother this question. '' Onii-san?'' His brother stopped and turned towards him with a forced smile. '' …...Y-yes Sora?''_

_**'' Do you know of the Twilight?''**_

_**6 Years later...**_

'' Aoi-san if you do not wake up this instant you will be having another week's worth of detention to add to your pile!'' The brunette quickly jerked his head up to see a majority of the class snickering and smiling at him. '' This is the fifth time within a week that you have been falling asleep during my classes Aoi-san! What is possibly the matter with you!'' The boy scratched his head in thought. '' Well it can't be lack of sleep since I had a pretty huge dinner and fell asleep pretty early last nigh-''

'' Um Sora...I think the question was rhetorical. You weren't meant to answer it.'' Sora turned to the classmate who was trying to help him out. A Silver haired and turquoise eyed teenager give him a slight smile. Sora mouthed a thank you to him and turned back to the teacher. '' Um, sorry Sensei, I'll try to stay awake this time I promise!'' The teacher gave a hopeless sigh and walked back to the front of the classroom. '' Since Aoi's little disturbance caused us much of the class period, please finish page 231 in you global text books and answer the questions on the back of the page.'' At that moment the bell sounded and all the kid's started to gather their winter wear and books. Sora walked over to his friend and patted him on the back.  
'' I honestly don't know where I'll be without you Riku.'' Sora said smiling up at him. Riku patted Sora's head and smirked at him. '' Probably with a mountain high of detentions and no lunch.'' Sora held his hand over his heart. '' Riku don't you ever say that ever again in your life!'' The silver haired boy laughed at his friends over dramatics. They gathered all their belongings and started to walk home until a boy caught his eye. '' Riku...Who is that?'' Riku looked towards where Sora was looking and began to answer until he was shoved out of Sora's view by a girl with red hair and shinning blue eyes. '' Sora how could you not know who he is! That's Roxas Strife! He was introduced to the class this morning but I guess you were already asleep by then.'' Sora laughed at the look the red head was receiving from Riku.

'' Excuse me but I believe Sora asked me Kairi.'' Kairi stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms over her chest. '' There's a rumor going around that he just walked up to the school by himself and registered alone and everything!'' Sora's eyes widened at this piece of information. '' Wow...I was nervous even though my brother was with me! He's pretty cool for a 12 year old...'' Riku could see and feel the admiration Sora had for Roxas coming off of him. '' I don't see what the big deal is. Maybe his parents had to go to the bathroom.'' Riku said with a wave of his hand. Kairi cheeks puffed out and she stomped her feet around. '' Oh you just hush Riku! Your just jealous cause all 4 of your brothers came to registration with you on the first day!'' Sora could feel the beginnings of an argument coming on so he quickly scurried away from them and hurried towards the new student nervously.

Roxas, who was listening in on the preteen's conversation, just smirked. _' And here I thought getting to him was going to be a hardship.' _He could feel a nervous Sora moving towards him and he quickly turned around. Sora, who wasn't expecting Roxas to just suddenly turn like that and face him, jumped up and dropped his books on the floor. Roxas giggled as he saw him fumble with his books and try to put them in his book bag. Sora heard the slight laughter and blushed in embarrassment. _' Ah...He must think am a loser.' _

Instead Sora found Roxas putting down his own books and helping him pick up his. Sora muttered a quick thank you before going back to getting his stuff. He turned his head to the side to pick up his pens and pencils until he saw one of the books titles the new student had

_**A Mid Twilight's Sky**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **And done! Hopefully this caught your attention. Also there will be no fixed schedule for this story since I am currently computer-less so please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Blood in Leather Coats

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 for you! Once again confusing story plot but please bear with me.**

''...''- Present life

''_...''- Past life_**  
**

_**-4 Years Later-**_

'' ...And that my dear classmates, is why vampires are dirty vile creatures who should never exist on the face of the planet.'' The class applauded the young silverette as he climbed off stage and took his seat in the front row of the auditorium. While the class applauded there was one boy, who had blond semi-spiky hair and deep dark blue eyes, who seemed to have developed a permanent frown throughout the whole drama project that belonged to the silver haired guy. The blond boy brushed his bangs out of his face and turned his head to see his best friend still applauding like the rest of the class.

'' That was way too convincing. For a moment there I actually believed him.'' Roxas said while nudging his best friend in the ribs with his elbow. The brunette turned to his friend with a chuckle. '' That's cause it's drama class Roxy, It's SUPPOSE to be convincing. You nearly scared everybody to pieces when you tried to prove that vampires weren't threats to human-kind.'' Roxas groaned. _Now_Sora chooses to be right about something? '' I mean when you walked up to me and nearly ripped my neck out I wanted to run away! It was just that convincing!'' Roxas smiled as he picked up the book Sora seemed to keep from him for nearly four years.

'' And am guessing this is where you get your vivid imagination of Twilight from? Yours was pretty good too you know.'' He picked up _A Mid Twilight's Sky _and scanned through the pages quickly. He told Sora that it was a keepsake from his older brother. It was a children's book that told different stories about how everybody was equal, no matter who they are. Though Roxas knew that there was more to those stories than the book actually let on. He noticed that a lot of the pages were booked marked and little notes were written at the top and bottom of the page. Sora blushed and snatched the book back. Although he finished the book 4 years ago Sora still decided to keep it from Roxas since he felt such a strong connection to it.

'' Something like that...I mean a majority of it is just my dreams or theories.'' Sora said while blushing and scratching the back of his head nervously. Sora wasn't really free to talk about all this with his other friends. Riku always told him that he should stop eating so much sugar before bed and he wouldn't have those dreams and everybody else just didn't believe him. Roxas was the only one who bothered to sit down and actually listen to him; he even put his own inputs into Sora's theories. Roxas looked up from Sora to see Riku walking up to them and his frown immediately returned to his face. Riku took a seat next to Sora, all the while smirking at Roxas. He turned his head in Sora's direction and a calming smile graced his handsome features. '' So Sora, how did you like my little report?'' Roxas immediately started to drown Sora out as he began to shower Riku with praises. If there was one thing Roxas disliked about Sora it was the way he drowned Riku with unneeded attention.

'' By the way Sor, what was your report on again? Twilight? What exactly is in that made up brain of yours besides sweets and video games?'' Riku poked Sora on the head and Sora puffed out his cheeks and blushed. '' I _already _told you Riku. A dozen times actually, and you passed them off as too much candy pass midnight! Remember?'' Riku looked thoughtful and shrugged his shoulders. He leaned forward in his seat to look at Roxas. '' So Roxas I see yours was about vampires also.'' Roxas nodded his head a little, really not wanting to converse with Riku. Every time him and Riku talked it always ended in an argument between the two and Sora absolutely hated when him and Riku fought. He always had to pick a side or else the other would be mad at him and Sora didn't enjoy having to have to pick between his two best friends. It wasn't like these arguments were normal either; they sometimes escalated to a fist fight though that only happened once in a blue moon. The first time it did happen was back when they were 13.

They both wanted to see who could comfort Sora when his brother wasn't home one day. Riku saying he would do it since he knew Sora longer, and Roxas saying he should do it since he doesn't judge Sora the way Riku does. Nobody honestly knew who threw the first punch but all they known was the next second Riku and Roxas were brawling on the park ground with Sora yelling and crying at them to stop. Between then and now a estimation of at least six fist fights erupted between Riku and Roxas, two happening at least every year.

'' Well if anything Roxas you really should have choose a more sane and careful mythical creature. Hell, I wouldn't even consider vampires mythical with the way they're portrayed.'' Roxas glare intensified as Riku leered at him. Sora, sensing the tension between the two, quickly rose to Roxas defence. '' Well Riku, vampires are classified as mythical creatures so we can't really judge Roxy on his choice.'' Riku scoffed at this and turned in his seat. '' More like mythical savages. What purpose do they have here within human minds anyway? If you ask me everybody should just pretend they never existed.'' Roxas clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned towards Sora.

'' If you ask me Sir. Know-it-all seems to have a weakness. Is poor little Wiku afraid of a little vampire and there little fangs? Last time I checked they never existed.'' Roxas snickered as Sora gave him a warning look. Riku glared at Roxas and clenched his fist. '' As if. And besides I never said I believed in Vampires, but the way you were describing them in your damn story surely had people convinced that you do. Isn't that a little childish.'' Roxas barked out a laugh and turned his whole body towards Riku. '' I usually believe in things until others have proof to disclose it. I mean you guys believe in your God with no proof right? I believe the same could go for me and vampires.''

The school bell rung and Riku jerked his book onto his shoulder. He glanced at Sora and walked out the auditorium. Roxas sighed and started to put his books away. '' I thought that prick would never leave.'' Sora pouted but started to grab his stuff also. '' Hey Sor?''

Sora, hearing the seriousness in his friend's voice, turned around to see him looking at him with a troubled look. '' Do you believe in vampires?''

Sora tapped his chin with his index finger in thought. '' Well...They always seemed way too fictional for me to believe in, you know with the daily blood sucking and what not, but you do raise a good point about the evidence thing.'' He turned to Roxas to see him way closer to his face than he'd actually like and jumped in surprise. '' R-Roxy when did you-?''

'' So you're saying you need...proof? Or are you simply just saying this to make me feel better?'' Sora gulped as Roxas eyed him, waiting for an answer. Sure Roxas was weird, and sometimes _too _overly friendly with him but Sora just passed it off as Roxas being, well Roxas. But something seemed off. Did he really want him to answer a silly question about vampires when they so clearly do _not _exist? And was Riku right about Roxas actually believing in them?

'' Um...Proof, I guess?'' Roxas grinned and moved from Sora's personal space. Sora sighed and glared at Roxas with a pout. '' Don't just interrogate me like that Roxy! It's rude and weird and made me all confused!'' Roxas giggled and grabbed his book bag from his chair and slung it over his shoulder signaling Sora to follow. Sora crossed his arms and pouted again. '' Roxy did you forget that I have art club after school today?'' The blond looked thoughtful for a second and gave Sora his own pout. '' But you just went on Monday! Do you really have to follow schedules? You're the leader they wouldn't mind if your gone a day or two.'' Sora sighed and started to push Roxas out of the audiotorium and into the school hallway. Roxas turned towards Sora with one final pout, trying to persuade him to walk him home. '' Roxy as cute as you are, the answer is still no. It's because I'm the club leader that I have to show up every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.''

'' But-''

'' No but's Roxy. How about you find me some 'proof 'from your little vampire theory okay?'' Sora giggled as he turned back into the classroom to fetch his things. He failed to see the grin that suddenly appeared on the blonds face. '' So you really want your proof Sora? Are you sure you can handle it?'' Sora nodded his head, not really paying attention to Roxas as he looked for the rest of his things. '' Sure. If it means you would go home already.'' Roxas raised an eyebrow and giggled. '' Fine. You remember that when I bring you the proof Sora. See you later.'' And with that Roxas left with a playful grin on his face.

_'This should be fun...'_

* * *

**-Our minds always speak the truth.-**

_'' Whoa, Sora you actually made captain! That's kinda of amazing considering how much of a slacker you are.'' A tall, lanky teen with flaming red spiky hair said as he poked Sora on his forehead. Sora rubbed at the spot and stuck his tongue out at him and turned away to see a whole crowd gathered inside the spacious room grabbing swords and other weapons. Sora turned back to the boy to see him grabbing his red coat off the coat rack. '' And am guessing you're going on a mission too? Is nobody available to help me celebrate me passing my final school year?''_

_The teen smiled and ruffled Sora's brown locks before giving him a apologetic smile. '' Sorry kiddo, duty calls. Besides where's your little genius of a boyfriend? I was actually expecting him to sweep you off your feet and take you on a romantic getaway by now.'' Sora sighed and sat down in the chair with a pout. Just bringing up his boyfriend's disappearance got him all depressed. '' I guess he's busy or something. I looked everywhere for him, and his brother said he hasn't seen him all day.''_

_'' Did you try telepathy?''_

_'' Judging how I barely passed that subject with a C- I think I would have fried my own brain from trying that. Besides he told me once I got out of class he would hang out with me.'' His friend just sighed and patted him on the shoulder. Sora looked up at him and the teen gave him a reassuring smile. '' Don't worry. He's probably planning a sweet, steamy evening for you two just as we-''_

_'' Sir I have urgent news!'' The teen looked at the boy and nodded his head to continue. '' Sir, We have just recovered an item that was said to have belonged to a friend of yours from the recent crime scene.'' Another person came in holding a black leather trench coat covered with multiple blood stains, with the roman numerals XIII on each of the shoulder blade in white. Sora quickly stood up and was about to reach for the coat until his friend stopped him. '' Sor, You know better than to touch crime scene evidence without gloves.'' Sora panicked and quickly looked from the coat to his friend. ''' There's no time for that! You and I both know that that's his coat! It even has his number on it! What crime scene are they talking about, where's Rox-''_

* * *

'' Aoi-Senpai? Are you alright?'' Sora jerked his head forward as a female student shook him to get him out of his daydream. Sora apologized to the class and looked at the clock. _'Quarter past 7. I must be really out of it.' _He rubbed his head and forced a smile as he faced the rest of the class. '' All right class. That's enough for today, I'll see you all on Wednesday!'' The class room was now filled with sounds of chairs scraping against the floor and teenage chatter. Sora winced at the noise that sounded ten times louder than usual and held his head.

When he closed his eyes pictures of people flew through his mind like an old movie, with a majority of the faces blurred out. He tried to focus his mind more but that just caused his headache to worsen. When he opened his eyes he saw the classroom empty and everything put back in order. _' Get a hold of yourself Sora' _He kept knocking himself in the head as he repeated the same line over and over again like a mantra.

He walked outside and shivered from the cold and pulled his arms closer to himself. He started to pull on his jacket until he realized that the sleeves were at least a few inch's too long for him, plus he never brought a jacket with him, just a blue sweater. He held the jacket in front him and gasped.

Just like in his dream, it was a long black leather trench coat with the roman numerals XIII on its each of its shoulder blades. Sora started to turn the jacket inside out, looking to see if the blood stains were really there but he didn't find any.

'' Do you know how much of a pain it is to get blood stains out of leather Sor?'' Sora quickly turned around to see Roxas standing there with a smirk on his face. The brunette was about to run to his friend until he saw something off with Roxas. For one thing his eyes seemed sharper than before, plus they were a completely different color, a calming lavender color. He also seemed to have grown a few inch's and the biggest change was probably the pretty impressive fangs he was baring at him.

'' So Sor...Is this proof enough?''


	4. Leon's Farewell

''...''- Present life

_''...''- Past life_

**X-xx-X**

The wind blew softly as Sora and Roxas stood there in front of their high school. The information not really processing inside Sora's mind since his best friend just told him he was a vampire. Just passing this off as a prank with fake fangs, contacts, and platform boots would be nice but that still didn't explain the jacket. How did it get on him? how did it even get here in the first place when the only place he's seen it was in his dreams? ' Can Roxas actually read my mind?...'

'' Well reading your mind is such an elementary way of putting it. Just call it telepathic powers.'' Sora jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Roxas behind him smirking. '' And to be fair, you usually mumble in your sleep so that kinda helps also.'' Sora would have laughed it off if the situation wasn't so serious. Why didn't he run away from him? All these thoughts and weird dreams of another life in Sora's mind and Roxas was still here? Unless...he knew something about it...

'' If that's the case, can you explain these weird dreams I've been having since forever? My mind isn't some TV show you can just tune into Roxas! I want answers!'' Roxas sighed and grabbed Sora's wrist dragging him down the street towards an alleyway. '' And here I thought you might be afraid and captivated by my awesome vampire powers.'' Sora scoffed and leaned against the brick wall with his arms crossed. '' Explain. Now.'' Roxas gently took one of Sora's hands and laced there fingers together with a small smile. '' Let's see how much of this your mind can handle''

_Meeting you was the best thing in world for me._

_'' The new freshman look promising this year. Oh yes this just like my human days, scooping out for young women to have rough sex with.'' Sora slapped his friend on the arm and put his finger to his lips shushing him. '' Were suppose to be setting an example!'' Sora looked back to the line of new freshman who either looked scared or confident. Some were forced into there vampire heritage and others were born into it and accepted the new burst of power and importance._

_'' Ahh being here makes me remember how I was on the same line, scared out of my wits and what not.'' Sora giggled at the memory and his friend ruffled his hair in a playful manner. '' Idiot that was just a year ago don't get all high and mighty.'' Sora stuck his tongue at him and turned back to the new vampires. He was about to leave to get back to his homework until a certain boy caught his eye_

_him and another older looking boy was being pulled aside by his older brother into the meeting room. '' Hey...I'll catch up with you later.''_

**X-xx-X**

'' Hey...Sor, wake up.'' Sora groggily got up and felt pain shoot through head. '' Roxas...What the hell happened, my head is killing me.''

'' Your body probably can't handle all the stress of trying to remember something over 100 years old.'' Roxas sighed and picked Sora up bridal style, surprising the brunette. '' W-what are you doing! Put me down Roxas! I'm still angry with you!'' The blond smiled and continued to carry the boy until they finally got to a convenience store. He put Sora down but the brunette refused to make eye contact with him. The blond sighed. '' What did I do this time?''

'' Roxas is this seriously just a joke to you? This dreams scare me and there's nobody around to explain them to me! Do you know how that makes me feel!''

'' Sor I never said it was a-''

'' Just forget it...I'm gonna buy some pain killers and call my brother to pick me up.'' Sora retreated inside the store and Roxas just sat there on the bench in thought. ' Geez...How the hell am I suppose to explain all this.''

'' This is why you should leave certain things to the adults Roxas.'' Roxas stood up but was pinned to the ground within a second. He tried to look up to identify who it was but the man kept his face out of view. '' W-who the hell are you! How do you know me!'' The man chuckled and loosened his grip to allow Roxas to sit up. The blond stared at the man and gasped as his face came into clear view.

He had long dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes that bore into Roxas own cerulean ones. Roxas struggled even harder but the man kept a firm hold on the blonds arms. '' What the hell are you doing here Leon!''

The boy known as Leon sighed and let go of Roxas. He leaned against the wall and stared at the blond still on the floor. '' What kind of brother would I be if I didn't look after my little brother?''

'' Are you saying you knew where he was all this time! And you didn't tell us?''

'' Maybe if you stayed with Cloud, you might have known that Sora's been safe for the last 16 years of his human life.'' Roxas looked at the ground in guilt. He knew leaving unexpectedly like that was...irrational but after all that's happened who would want to stay at that hell hole. He had to find Sora as soon as possible, to protect him from anymore harm.

'' So..How is he exactly?'' Leon heaved another sigh and sat down on the bench. Roxas sat next to him and stared at his hands. '' Twilight hasn't been in the best shape since we left. Cloud tells me that many conspiracy's have came to light, Shinra's getting stronger, and-''

'' Wait, Shinra? As in the hunter group that went extinct? How the hell are they getting stronger!''

'' Roxas you seem to forget that we were gone for over a hundred years. A lot of things happened in our absence.'' Roxas couldn't believe his ears. Just imagining Shinra coming back into power is a nightmare but it seems Twilight was in danger themselves.

'' Do you know anything else?''

'' The rest your going to have to hear from your brother. Return to Twilight and stay there.'' Roxas jumped up in surprise. '' You must be kidding! I can't just leave without Sora-''

'' Roxas, Sora isn't human!'' Roxas stopped and stared at the older brunette. He knew he was telling the truth but the blond really didn't want to hear it. '' Roxas, No matter how much Sora looks the same on the outside he's still human. You didn't think you could just take him to Twilight and everything would be alright did you?''

'' Roxy I couldn't get through to- Oh Nii-san what are you doing here?'' They both turned to see Sora standing there with a bewildered expression and holding some aspirin. Roxas ran to Sora and held his arm tightly. '' Roxas what the hell! That hurts-''

'' Sora is still Sora!'' Roxas screamed, cutting the younger brunette off. Leon stared at him and Sora just sat there looking at both of them in confusion.

'' He looks the same...But he also remembers certain things back in Twilight. He can't remember much though, like faces or names...But he knows so much that we can't just let him stay here!'' Leon looked at Sora and sighed. He walked up to his younger brother and held his hand. '' Leon what are you doi-''

'' Just bare with me Sor.''

_Promise you won't leave me for dead, okay?_

_'' L-Leon!...Hurry!'' Leon quickly rushed back to his little brother's side and held his hand in his and stared at the wound in his chest. Sora tried to keep his breathing even but the pain emitting from his chest was unbearable. He tried to look at Leon but his body screamed at him to not even try._

_'' Leon..I-I don't want to..die yet.'' Leon stopped Sora from talking so much and squeezed his hand in reassurance. The wound was too big for Leon to close on his own, and Sora was losing way too much blood. At this point, Sora might die._

_'' Leon...Please! Stop it from..hurting so much!'' Sora cringed and tossed his head back and forth in pain. Leon stared at his brother and wished for some way to stop him from hurting. He gave Sora another squeeze to his hand and looked him straight in the eye._

_'' Sora...You have to promise me that this is what you want. That you won't regret this later.'' Sora shook his head vigorously in agreement. '' Anything...to stop this pain.''_

_Leon sighed and leaned his head in towards Sora's head. He gave the younger brother a brief kiss on the forehead and leaned in more towards his neck._

_'' I'm sorry I couldn't protect you more...Sora.''_

**X-xx-X**

Sora looked at Leon and yanked his hand out of his grip. '' W-what the hell was that Leon!'' Leon just looked at Roxas and nodded in agreement. '' Sora...you are, or was a vampire.'' The brunette looked at Roxas and he nodded. '' Your lying.''

'' Explain the dreams Sora, The constant headaches, the people you keep dreaming about. You honestly thought that was all a figment of your imagination?'' Leon walked towards Sora and held his hand in his. He gave him a small smile while Sora just stared at him. He wanted to be mad but he honestly just couldn't find it in himself to do it. He's the one who wanted answers and he got them. Sora looked behind Leon and stared at Roxas. '' So does anybody plan to tell me the rest of my vampire past?'' Leon was about to answer until a ringing cut through the air. Leon answered the phone and put it on speaker.

'' Leon here.''

'' Squall where were you? I've been trying to reach you all day!'' Leon groaned as the boy continued to complain about his absence. Leon looked towards Roxas, motioning him to come over. Roxas took hesitant steps before finally approaching the phone. '' Cloud guess who I have here.'' The man stopped talking and kept quiet.

'' Umm...Hi Cloud-nii...Long time, no see?'' Leon quickly lead Sora away from Roxas and the phone and the smaller brunette looked at him bewildered. '' What's going on?'' Leon looked at Roxas and put a sympathetic smile before closing his ears. '' Let's just say..Cloud's really loud when he's angry.''

'' LONG TIME, NO SEE MY ASS! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU! JUST LEAVING AND NOT LEAVING SO MUCH AS A NOTE! THEY MAY CALL YOU A GENIUS ROXAS BUT YOU MAKE THE MOST BONEHEAD MISTAKES! AND ANOTHER THING-'' Roxas held the phone away from his ear and looked towards the two brunettes for help but Sora just laughed at the scene.

'' Sora I'm going to leave you in Roxas care.'' The brunette looked at Leon in surprise at the sudden proclamation. '' You can't be serious. Roxas isn't any older than I am!''

'' Look wise, yes but in actual age Roxas has over 200 years over you.'' Leon said. Sora pouted and looked at his brother. '' W-where are you going Nii-san?'' Leon frowned and hugged his little brother. '' I have to handle somethings back at Twilight. I know you wanted answers but I can't give them to you just yet alright?'' Sora looked at the ground and nodded.

Roxas walked back over to them and shoved the phone in Leon's hand. '' Thanks a lot Leon! Now I have more to worry about when I get back to Twilight!'' Leon shrugged nonchalantly and repeated the same thing he said to Sora to the blond. Roxas look worriedly from Sora to Leon. '' Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean what if _they_ come over here to this side?''

'' The only time that could happen is if the barrier is weakened. If_ they_ ever do come over to this side come back to Twilight immediately.'' Roxas nodded and grabbed Sora's hand and held it. Sora looked at the blond and gave him a small smile. Leon walked towards an open space in the area and held up his hand. A black portal opened in front of the group and Leon turned around gave the pair a smile before walking inside.

They both just stood there in silence before the brunette started to tug on Roxas arm. '' Hey...Can we go home now? I'm kinda tired.''

'' Does this mean I get to share a bed with you?'' Roxas asked with a smirk. Sora responded with his own smirk and lightly punched Roxas on the arm.

'' Never in your dreams.''

**Elsewhere...**

'' Ugh...I'm just so lazy today. There haven't been many people going through the portal today either.'' One of the men guarding a huge black door said. The second one yawned and agreed. They heard the door start to open and quickly got in front of it. '' State your business before entering.'' The first guardsman said before he gasped in surprise. '' It can't possibly be...Is it you Pride-sama?''

Leon walked through the door and stared at both of them, his gaze lingering on the second one before looking straight ahead. '' Tell the other six I have returned.'' He quickly walked down from the entrance heading towards a large castle like building. The first guardsman quickly followed Leon while the second glanced the brunette before smirking.

'' Prides back...Master.''


	5. Riku's House

''...''- Present life.

''...''- Past life.

**X-xx-X**

''If you were so tired why the hell are we in front of his house of all places!'' Roxas gritted out from clenched teeth. Sora grinned sheepishly but when he noticed Roxas really didn't want to be there he tried reasoning with him.

''Come on Roxy! Today was really tiring and I need a break. Besides I need company now that Leon isn't in the house anymore.''

''So your saying I'm not company?''

''N-no Roxas! I mean, i-it's just that...''

''So you don't trust me around you alone?'' Sora looked down at the porch and kept silent. Roxas tried to keep himself from feeling disappointed. He knew Sora wouldn't just accept but to run to this place of all places was such a low blow to Roxas.

'Just give him time. That's all he needs is time.' Roxas put on a smile and grabbed Sora's hand tenderly. ''Don't worry Sor-chan, I was only joking. Now lets get prince charming to let us in, it's freezing out here.'' The brunette just stared at the blond and suddenly grabbed his other hand to his.

''You don't have to try so hard...''

**X-xx-X**

''_**You don't have to try so hard Roxy.''**_

_''Roxy stop or your going to hurt yourself.'' Sora said as the blond struggled to get back on his feet. The brunette watched as he tried to regain his breath._

_Roxas used the wall to regain his posture and looked at Sora. ''Let's just try one more time.'' Sora shook his head and went towards the mini fridge inside the room and took out a bottle of water for the other boy. He tried to give it to him but Roxas just shook his head._

_''Seriously Roxas, if you don't stop this your head will split open.'' Sora suggested still offering him the water. Roxas yanked the bottle out of his hand and threw it to the ground. ''Sora we need to be concentrating! I already told you I'm fine, now can we get back to work!''_

_''Geez calm down, I'm just worried about your health Roxas! You've been doing this for over 10 days! You may be a vampire but your not fucking superman!''_

_Roxas went up to the brunette and glared at him. '' You don't understand Sora! We need to get stronger or else-!'' Roxas quickly stopped himself. ''Never mind. Anyway we have to get back to work so we can become stronger.''_

_Sora raised an eyebrow in suspicion and walked closer to Roxas. ''Roxas...What are you so worried about?'' The blond ignored him as he closed his eyes. The boy let out an exasperated sigh and held the blonds hand. '' Roxy whatever it is you can tell me.'' They just stood there inside the tiny dorm room and letting time pass as Roxas tried to find the right words to describe what was troubling his mind._

_''S-Sora...I have these..weird visions in my head and I have no idea what they mean.'' He clenched his fist as Sora rubbed his hand in comfort. ''I see you, in a pool of your own blood, just lying there with a huge hole in your chest and I have no idea what to do. What if that actually happens and there's no way for us to prevent it?'' Roxas started to shake as every word left his mouth and Sora just stared on not knowing how to really comfort the boy._

_''Roxy...I'm not going anywh-''_

_''DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!'' Roxas yelled as he fell to the floor in tears. The brunette stared in astonishment. Calm, cool, and collected Roxas was losing his head over a little dream that he had? Was he literally nearly in tears and groveling on the floor over a mere vision that may have been conjured up by his imagination? Sora led the blond towards the small bed and laid him down on it and watched the poor boy cry until he feel asleep._

**X-xx-X**

Sora looked at Roxas but the boy refused to meet his gaze. Those were one of his most dark days when Sora was still a vampire. He never meant to yell at the brunette back then but when you constantly envision your lovers death on a nearly everyday basis he didn't want anything to do with him.

Sora grabbed Roxas hand in his and squeezed it. ''Roxy I promise nothing will happen to me this ti-''

''What the hell are you guys doing on my porch at this time of night?'' The two teens turned to see Riku standing there in his sweatpants and no shirt on. He looked at both of them, then to there hands. Sora followed his gaze and quickly yanked his hand out of Roxas's.

''Hello Riku. Leon's out again tonight so do you mind if I stay over?'' The silverette looked from Sora to Roxas and sighed. He moved to the side and allowed Sora to enter. Roxas was about to follow him inside before Riku blocked his path. ''And may I ask why your here?'' Roxas just laughed but when he saw that he was serious he sighed. ''Sora's brother wants me to look after him.''

''Funny. Whenever Sora's brother is out of town he never sends him with a babysitter. So what's your real reason for being here?'' The blond never felt like punching someone so hard in his life until now. Riku just stood there smirking.

''Riku what are you doing?'' Sora asked.

''Just keeping trash out of my house.'' Roxas could feel his fangs forcing themselves out but he kept himself under control. 'No use trying to kill him...He's just a damn prick...Just a lousy human who has a huge ego and speaks big.' Riku looked like he was about to close the door on the blond but Sora quickly came between them.

''Uh...he was going to help me with my English paper..so.'' Riku looked thoroughly annoyed but allowed Roxas in anyway. The blond gave a brief thanks to Sora and sat down in Riku's living room. Sora and Riku entered the living room and an awkward silence filled the air. Sora decided since Roxas and Riku weren't going to talk he might as well get some homework done but the silence seemed to make it worse to concentrate.

''Uhh...So Riku how are your studies?'' Sora asked awkwardly. Riku raised his eyebrow at the question. ''Sora you do remember we have all our classes together right?'' The brunette chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. ''I guess your right..'' The two continued to have there small little chat as Roxas examined the house that his enemy lived in.

'I was actually expecting shrunken heads or some sort of cursed book full of the people he wants dead.(1)' The blond continued his idle musings until he felt a slight disturbance in the air. He looked around and saw Riku looking around also. They caught each others eyes but quickly broke the contact.

''Uhhh I gotta go to the bathroom.'' Riku looked at the blond suspiciously but told him the directions and Roxas quickly got up from around the table and went up stairs. A bunch of pictures hung on the wall of Riku's academic achievements but nothing close to a family picture or even photos of himself were there which confused Roxas because he remembered Riku mentioning he had four older brothers but where exactly were they?

As he walked further down the hallway he came to a stop infront of what looked like Riku's bedroom. Roxas mind was telling him not to enter there but something was drawing him to that room. He entered with caution and looked around the spacious room.

A single bed was pushed up against the far corner of the room with a end table against the other side. He had a tall wardrobe across from the bed and a desk against the wall with a notebook laying on it, open. Roxas walked further into the room and walked towards the desk. The notebook seemed to be blank from where he was standing but his curiosity got the better of him and he leaned even closer over the mysterious book but all he saw was a blank page until he looked at the bottom of the page in the corner.

In really small print he saw this written on the book.

The Jenova Chronicles.

**With Sora and Riku...~.~**

The awkward silence seemed to return to the table as Riku and Sora sat there doing nothing. The brunette tried to distract him by asking him questions about his homework but Riku seemed to be more concerned about other things.

''How long does it take to use the damn bathroom...'' Riku mumbled underneath his breath. Sora looked up from his papers at Riku and then to the staircase worriedly. Knowing Roxas he probably went snopping around the house and the last thing Sora needed was Riku kicking out his best friend.

Riku looked like he was about to leave to check up on the blond so the brunette quickly thought of something to get his mind off it.

''Uhh Riku...Can I have some snacks and tea please?'' The other teen looked like he was about to say no but Sora put on the best puppy dog face he could and Riku sighed before going into the kitchen. Sora sighed in relief and tried to go back to concentrating on his work but he was to worried about Roxas to get a sentence in on his paper.

'Dammit Roxas...Be careful.'

**X-xx-X**

'Jenova...Jenova...Where have I heard that name from?' Roxas stared at the notebook expecting it to give him some sort of answer but the page stayed the same. He reached his hand out to turn the page but an invisible force caused him to snatch his hand back.

''What the hell was that!'' Roxas looked at his hand as a burn mark started to form on his index finger. He stared at the book as words seemed to appear on the pages in thin air.

The Jenova group/ShinRa Company does not recognize your imprint.

''No way...Not THAT ShinRa...Riku can't be...''

''Ahh but he is Roxy. No matter how much you wanna think otherwise.'' Roxas turned to the window in the center of the room and saw a man with long red hair tied in a ponytail with a huge grin on his face.

''Reno...what the hell?''

**X-xx-X**

Whee~...Reno's finally here~...So review, favorite, alert do what you must! Just make me happy. :3

(1)-Oh death note you humor me~


End file.
